The present invention relates to the field of construction of variable sized houses having poured concrete foundations.
In the conventional manner, vertically oriented wall foundation forms that receive poured concrete are used to create the concrete foundation for homes having various sizes. Normally, after the foundation is poured to almost complete the foundation, a pre-cast concrete stairway is then bolted to the foundation walls to provide access to the basement from the outside. One such pre-cast stairway is distributed in the marketplace by American Concrete Industries of Auburn Me. 04210. Another is offered by “Steelway Custom Cellar Doors” of Conshohocken, Pa. 19428. A rubber gasket is sometimes fitted between the completed foundation walls and the pre-cast concrete stairway to stop future destructive potential ground water leaks between the later installed art pre-formed stair block and the earlier poured foundation. However, there are problems with this conventional procedure. One problem is that the gasket, if it is installed at all, often ages with the passage of time, causing water to later leak into the basement to produce damage, and thus it would be advantageous to eliminate the gasket or the potential destructive entrance of water in the absence of the use of the gasket. Another problem with the normal procedure is that the builder often must wait for the often delayed shipment of the pre-cast concrete stairway to the construction site to complete the job. No patent was found during the on line novelty search that would be helpful for a home builder in solving these problems. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,780 to Rice discloses four stair steps, unitary with an underground storm shelter component, the small, self-contained, two-piece storm shelter of Rice is portable from the point of manufacture of sale of the concrete product to the point of use, in contrast with the present invention, and has nothing to do with the aforesaid problems in connection with various sized building foundations. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to solve these problems in an easy and economical manner.